A non-volatile memory device is a semiconductor device capable of continuously storing data even when the supply of electricity is removed. The operation of the non-volatile memory typically includes writing data to an unused physical location in the non-volatile memory. In order to effectively track the physical location of the data in the flash memory, an address mapping table is stored in the non-volatile memory to store a mapping relationship between a logical address of the data usable by an external system and a physical address of the data usable by the non-volatile memory.